The international microbiological community continues to express serious concern that the evolution of antibiotic resistance could result in strains against which currently available antibacterial agents will be ineffective. In general, bacterial pathogens may be classified as either Gram-positive or Gram-negative pathogens. Antibiotic compounds with effective activity against both Gram-positive and Gram-negative pathogens are generally regarded as having a broad spectrum of activity. The compounds of the present invention are regarded as effective against both Gram-positive and certain Gram-negative pathogens.
Gram-positive pathogens, for example Staphylococci, Enterococci, Streptococci and mycobacteria, are particularly important because of the development of resistant strains which are both difficult to treat and difficult to eradicate from the hospital environment once established. Examples of such strains are methicillin resistant staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), methicillin resistant coagulase negative staphylococci (MRCNS), penicillin resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae and multiple resistant Enterococcus faecium. 
The preferred clinically effective antibiotic for treatment of last resort of such resistant Gram-positive pathogens is vancomycin. Vancomycin is a glycopeptide and is associated with various toxicities, including nephrotoxicity. Furthermore, and most importantly, antibacterial resistance to vancomycin and other glycopeptides is also appearing. This resistance is increasing at a steady rate rendering these agents less and less effective in the treatment of Gram-positive pathogens. There is also now increasing resistance appearing towards agents such as β-lactams, quinolones and macrolides used for the treatment of upper respiratory tract infections, also caused by certain Gram negative strains including H. influenzae and M. catarrhalis. 
Consequently, in order to overcome the threat of widespread multi-drug resistant organisms, there is an on-going need to develop new antibiotics, particularly those with either a novel mechanism of action and/or containing new pharmacophoric groups.
Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) gyrase is a member of the type II family of topoisomerases that control the topological state of DNA in cells (Champoux, J. J.; 2001. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 70: 369-413). Type II topoisomerases use the free energy from adenosine triphosphate (ATP) hydrolysis to alter the topology of DNA by introducing transient double-stranded breaks in the DNA, catalyzing strand passage through the break and resealing the DNA. DNA gyrase is an essential and conserved enzyme in bacteria and is unique among topoisomerases in its ability to introduce negative supercoils into DNA. The enzyme consists of two subunits, encoded by gyrA and gyrB, forming an A2B2 tetrameric complex. The A subunit of gyrase (GyrA) is involved in DNA breakage and resealing and contains a conserved tyrosine residue that forms the transient covalent link to DNA during strand passage. The B subunit (GyrB) catalyzes the hydrolysis of ATP and interacts with the A subunit to translate the free energy from hydrolysis to the conformational change in the enzyme that enables strand-passage and DNA resealing.
Another conserved and essential type II topoisomerase in bacteria, called topoisomerase IV, is primarily responsible for separating the linked closed circular bacterial chromosomes produced in replication. This enzyme is closely related to DNA gyrase and has a similar tetrameric structure formed from subunits homologous to Gyr A and to Gyr B. The overall sequence identity between gyrase and topoisomerase IV in different bacterial species is high. Therefore, compounds that target bacterial type II topoisomerases have the potential to inhibit two targets in cells, DNA gyrase and topoisomerase IV; as is the case for existing quinolone antibacterials (Maxwell, A. 1997, Trends Microbiol. 5: 102-109).
DNA gyrase is a well-validated target of antibacterials, including the quinolones and the coumarins. The quinolones (e.g. ciprofloxacin) are broad-spectrum antibacterials that inhibit the DNA breakage and reunion activity of the enzyme and trap the GyrA subunit covalently complexed with DNA (Drlica, K., and X. Zhao, 1997, Microbiol. Molec. Biol. Rev. 61: 377-392). Members of this class of antibacterials also inhibit topoisomerase IV and as a result, the primary target of these compounds varies among species. Although the quinolones are successful antibacterials, resistance generated primarily by mutations in the target (DNA gyrase and topoisomerase IV) is becoming an increasing problem in several organisms, including S. aureus and Streptococcus pneumoniae (Hooper, D. C., 2002, The Lancet Infectious Diseases 2: 530-538). In addition, quinolones, as a chemical class, suffer from toxic side effects, including arthropathy that prevents their use in children (Lipsky, B. A. and Baker, C. A., 1999, Clin. Infect. Dis. 28: 352-364). Furthermore, the potential for cardiotoxicity, as predicted by prolongation of the QTc interval, has been cited as a toxicity concern for quinolones.
There are several known natural product inhibitors of DNA gyrase that compete with ATP for binding the GyrB subunit (Maxwell, A. and Lawson, D. M. 2003, Curr. Topics in Med. Chem. 3: 283-303). The coumarins are natural products isolated from Streptomyces spp., examples of which are novobiocin, chlorobiocin and coumermycin A1. Although these compounds are potent inhibitors of DNA gyrase, their therapeutic utility is limited due to toxicity in eukaryotes and poor penetration in Gram-negative bacteria (Maxwell, A. 1997, Trends Microbiol. 5: 102-109). Another natural product class of compounds that targets the GyrB subunit is the cyclothialidines, which are isolated from Streptomyces filipensis (Watanabe, J. et al 1994, J. Antibiot. 47: 32-36). Despite potent activity against DNA gyrase, cyclothialidine is a poor antibacterial agent showing activity only against some eubacterial species (Nakada, N, 1993, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 37: 2656-2661).
Synthetic inhibitors that target the B subunit of DNA gyrase and topoisomerase IV are known in the art. For example, coumarin-containing compounds are described in patent application number WO 99/35155, 5,6-bicyclic heteroaromatic compounds are described in patent application WO 02/060879, and pyrazole compounds are described in patent application WO 01/52845 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,087). AstraZeneca has also published certain applications describing anti-bacterial compounds: WO2005/026149, WO2006/087544, WO2006/087548, WO2006/087543, WO2006/092599, WO2006/092608, and WO2007/071965.